In general, a dehumidifier is a device allowing humid air in an indoor space to be drawn into the interior of a case to pass through a heat exchanger including a condenser and an evaporator in which a refrigerant flows, to thus lower humidity, and allowing the dehumidified air to be provided to the indoor area to thus lower humidity in the indoor area.
A dehumidifier cools air to below a dew point thereof, generating condensed water, removing an amount of moisture contained in the air equal to the amount of the condensed water to lower humidity, and in general, a dehumidification method using a refrigerating cycle is commonly used.
In general, a dehumidification method using a refrigerating cycle may include a heat exchanger including an evaporator and a condenser, a compressor circulating a refrigerant in the heat exchanger, and a fan for drawing in air.
An operation of a dehumidifier will be described. First, when a dehumidifier operates, a compressor is driven and a refrigerant is circulated in a condenser and an evaporator. A fan is rotated to allow ambient humid air to sequentially pass through the evaporator and the condenser. Accordingly, dehumidified air is discharged to the outside of the dehumidifier.
Here, as the compressor is operated, a large amount of vibrations may be generated thereby.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a structure for fixing a compressor 10 installed in a related art dehumidifier.
Referring to FIG. 1, the compressor 10 is installed in one side of a base structure of a dehumidifier. The related art dehumidifier has a structure in which leg portions 12 of the compressor 10 are fixed to a fixing portions 20 protruded from an injection-molded product of the base structure.
Also, anti-vibration rubber (or shock-absorbing rubber) may be used in a portion of the base structure in which the compressor 10 is fixed. However, such a structure has a limitation in preventing vibrations of the compressor 10 from being transferred to the base structure and spreading to the entire dehumidifier. In addition, vibrations generated by the compressor 10 may cause a relatively loud noise when the dehumidifier operates.
Thus, a technique for effectively preventing vibrations of the compressor 10 from being spread to the entire dehumidifier is required.